


The Knight and The Hood

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Arkham Knight, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017, Batman: The Arkham Knight AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick hates cold, Dimension Travel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Nakedness, Non-Consensual Touching, Pre-Slash, ex-Talon!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Why magic and science shouldn't mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

He giggled as he finished tightening the last screw. A high pitched sound, that made him sound like a crazy maniac. Finally, after months of hard work it was ready. He tossed a screwdriver into the toolbox and stood up, taking a few steps to admire his creation.

Hooked to the laptop and a few industrial strength power generators were two pillars placed a few feet apart of each other. Along the side facing the other pillar, between the spirals of metallic wire wrapped around the entire length, were placed small emitters.

He rubbed his hands together gleefully. Finally he will prove his theory to those fools at the university. He will became famous and nobody will make fun of him ever again.

He went to the laptop and turned it on. Then decided to check everything over again, just in case. He wasn’t some mad scientist after all. Just a humble, responsible professor at Gotham University.

He circled three times around the generators and pillars, making sure all parts and cables were in place. After that, he took a look around for anything, that could interfere with his experiment.

It took him a long time to find a suitable place. One with large enough space for the construction to not interfere with the equipment, remotely away from any citizens and genuinely haunted.

Yes, haunted.

If his theory was correct, then opening a portal should make a communication with the dead possible. He was laughed at in his science circle for this idea. But if superheroes had a few encounters with the dead, back alive or otherwise, then why simple people shouldn’t have the same opportunity?

So his desire to prove his research valid led him to this warehouse, where he painstakingly slowly put together his portal machine. And now it was ready.

Happily, he skipped to his laptop and ran various programs. He waited for them to load, checked everything again and hit the switch.

The buzzing filled the air as electricity gathered around the pillars. Little lightnings started jumping from one pillar to another. He checked the readouts and increased the power carefully to the point where the pillars were connected by the wall of energy. It slowly started to take a roundish shape in the middle, gained more depth. He held his breath in excitement. It was working!

Then there was a squeak, a yowl and a rat followed by a black cat ran straight between the pillars.

“No!” he wailed.

The generators overloaded, shooting sparks, before the safety measures kicked in and shut them off. The beginnings of portal shrunk into a small ball of light and then exploded in a flash of blinding light.

He blinked the spots in his vision and looked at his machine. There was a smoke coming from the pillars, the wire completely black and useless. He fell to his knees. He was so close. _So close_. Stupid rat.

He sighed in defeat. It will take him years to gather enough material, to string another wire. Oh, well. At least nobody was around to see his failure. And suffer the aftereffects of the shockwave, if there were any. He wasn’t really sure, but he felt fine, so that counted for something.

He sighed again and started packing.

Little did the professor know, that the warehouse he was in wasn’t haunted. The one next to it was, though. The rumored appearances of ghosts and demons increased to the point, that Batman started to look into it, his sons soon following. It didn’t take them long to discover it was quite a serious matter and called in an expert.

The night professor tested his machine, John Constantine was performing a cleansing spell.

A spell, which went horribly wrong as it mixed with the shockwave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

The wind lessened, allowing the dust to settle back onto the dirty floor. There was silence for a moment, while everyone gathered their bearings after this unexpectedly formed tornado in the small warehouse in the docks.

“Well,” John commented, “that was new.”

“What happened?” Batman demanded at once, quickly taking a look around to check, if everyone was alright. Almost immediately, the lack of someone became glaringly obvious, since that person was the closest to the epicenter of the spell. “Where’s Nightwing?”

“Red Hood’s missing too,” Red Robin added.

Yeah, Batman remembered Red Hood moving towards Nightwing before he was blinded by the storm.

“Where are they, Constantine?” Bruce growled, shooting the magician an accusing glare.

John ignored him, walking around the warehouse and muttering under his breath. Finally he moved to the exit, Batman and both Robins hot on his heels.

“Something interfered with the spell,” John explained and pointed at the other warehouse. “From there.”

Batman instantly went into battle mode, sending his sons to circle the perimeter. John rolled his eyes and just strode toward the place of disturbance.

Batman moved past him and kicked the doors open.

The poor man inside nearly had a heart attack at the sudden noise. And then really had one as Red Robin and Robin flew in through the windows.

“Who are you?” Batman demanded. “What are you doing here?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

Dick landed in the Third World War. That was the only explanation for all the chaos around him. There were explosions everywhere, throwing debris and dust at him as he flipped out of the way of gunfire and missiles. He found a piece of wall to hide behind and took in his surroundings.

Five, no, seven small tanks were shooting around. They were too small to have a driver, so he suspected they were controlled remotely. The tanks were trying to hit the Batmobile, which was constantly in motion and fairly easily picking off it’s attackers one by one.

Dick heard some noise behind him and saw another three drones enter the fight. One was pointing it’s rocked launcher straight at him. Shit! He moved, but he knew it was already too late.

Suddenly thick vines raised from the ground exactly on the patch of the rocket. It exploded harmlessly on impact with them. Another vines, much thinner this time, wrapped around his waist and lifted him up and away.

His first instinct was to fight them off, but hell, they just saved his life and you never looked gifted horse in the mouth.

He was placed carefully on the platform where Poison Ivy was looking on the battle and helping Batman destroying the tanks.

“Uh, thanks,” Dick said, staring at her.

Ivy’s choice of clothing was more revealing than usual, which was saying something as she was walking around almost naked all the time. Her red hair was pinned into a bun, with flowers tucked in around it. She looked slightly older, than he remembered from their last encounter.

“Batman wouldn’t be happy, if I let one of his birdies die,” Ivy shrugged, making a vine crush one of the tanks.

Fairly safe for the moment, Dick looked around more closely.

The immediate area was ruined by the projectiles, a little further away the city looked empty and abandoned. Small fires were burning here and there and thugs were walking around, gleefully damaging the properties further.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Batman really doesn’t tell you much, does he?” Ivy snorted. “Scarecrow and Arkham Knight took over the city.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. He went from demon hunting to the city under occupation? Damn, he shouldn’t stand so close to the epicenter of that spell. Speaking of which, he hoped others were alright and still at home, working on getting him back. In the meantime maybe he could help around here?

“Who is the Arkham Knight?” he asked.

“Nobody knows,” Ivy replied, taking out the last tank. She relaxed and looked at him. “Nice stripes by the way.”

Dick looked down at his hands in confusion.

“What? These old things?”

But her attention was already on the giant flower tree.

He sighed and watched Batman as he left the car and climbed up the platform he and Ivy were on.

“Hey, Bats, how’s it going?” he asked cheerfully.

Batman eyed him critically in silence.

“Who are you?” the man in all black demanded finally.

“It’s me,” Nightwing grinned, spreading his arms. “From another dimension, I think?”

“I don’t have time for this,” Batman growled and stalked toward Ivy.

Dick deflated and followed him. He halfheartedly listened as they discussed something about Scarecrow’s toxin and plants, not really paying attention until the radio went off.

Dick listened with his jaw dropped as, apparently the Arkham Knight, was taunting Batman. He knew that voice. With mechanical voice modulation or without it, he would recognize it everywhere. Jason was the Arkham Knight? And was working with Scarecrow to terrorize the city? How was that possible? What happened to him to push him to such an action? Did he die in this world too? Or maybe Jason and the Arkham Knight were two different persons? Maybe Jason was using the chaos created by those two to his advantage. Eh, the possibilities. He needed more information.

“Was that the Arkham Knight?” he ventured after the one sided conversation was over.

“Yes,” Batman bit out, not even looking at him as he walked past, heading back to the Batmobile. “Go wait in the clock tower or something. Don’t get in my way.”

Sheesh, this Bruce was even more of an asshole, than his own, if that was even possible. Briefly, he wondered if he should tell Batman about Jason, but decided against it. He could interfere with the events here, but he didn’t know anything about this place, and he wouldn’t know if he was helping or not. Still, he could do something for Jason. Something he didn’t have a chance to do in his own world. Be there for him.

And if Bruce wasn’t going to give him the information he needed to survive long enough for John Constantine to figure out what went wrong and bring him back, then he needed to go to someone else. And who was more perfect than the man in the center of it all himself?

Dick watched as the Batmobile speed off. Ivy was nowhere to be seen as well. Perfect opportunity for him to go hunt for this world’s version of his little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

He grappled to the roof and looked around. The city from the top was deceptively quiet, peaceful even. The area was clear of any suspicious activity. Apparently the Bat cleaned this part of Gotham already. How was he supposed to get in touch with his target, then?

In the distance the Batmobile revved. Curiously, he grappled closer to watch as Batman chased after an armored vehicle. Briefly he considered attacking one of his own, but then they started shooting and another few cars appeared as backup. Yep, out of the question with that fire power. Technically he could turn himself in, but he didn’t think he would live long enough to do much in that case.

He set up the surveillance mode and grappled around Gotham, looking for an opportunity to take down some of the militia.

He didn’t had any as it turned out. They were good and heavily armed. And equipped with sentry guns on top of that, he found out as he almost got nailed by one.

Dick sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe he should just go to the Cave. Have Alfred’s cookies while he was compla-

Nightwing stopped as he spied small outpost of the militia. It was guarded by three soldiers, only one of them apparently armed and no sentry gun in sight. He circled around to confirm his findings, while he planned his attack.

It was so easy, he thought happily as he zip tied them and stole a radio from one of them. Almost too easy for an army so much prepared.

His only warning was a slight noise, like a cocking of a gun before the bullets rained on the spot he was a split second ago. Nightwing rolled on his feet and leapt from the rooftop, the shoots following right after him. He risked a glance back as he fired his line. A drone. A flying drone. How did he missed it before? Batman would kill him, if he knew how sloppy he had become.

He dodged the fire until he found a spot to hide. The drone went to it’s programmed patrol route after a minute or so. Still, he stayed put for a little longer, trying to calm down. That was a close one. Better get off the streets before he got himself accidentally killed one way or another.

Speaking of getting killed.

“Hello, Arkham Knight,” he chirped into the radio. He imagined Batman cursing at him as he heard him on the line. Too bad. He could have just helped him before, instead leaving him to his own devices. Now Dick was on a mission and he wasn’t giving it up for anything.

“Ah, Nightwing,” came the mechanical voice of the Arkham Knight. “Batman’s prized puppy. Hop back to that dump of a city of yours, if you don’t want to die. This is between me and Batman.”

Dick shook his head. Apparently in this world his little brother had the same issues with him as his Jason. Still, he didn’t want him dead. Good to know.

“I know who you are,” he stated.

The Arkham Knight laughed mockingly.

“You don’t know anything,” he replied.

“I can prove it to you,” Dick bargained. “If you meet me.”

“How stupid do you think I am?” the Arkham Knight growled.

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Dick placated. “Quite the opposite actually. From what I’ve seen so far, your plan is impressive.”

There was stunned silence for a moment.

Dick wondered, if this world’s version of Nightwing listened in and what he was thinking. Huh, maybe he should have found him first. Then Jason wouldn’t stand a chance against the double sources of affection. Providing, that the other Dick Grayson even cared about this Jason. Dick couldn’t imagine he wasn’t.

“What do you want?” now the Arkham Knight definitely sounded suspicious.

“I just want to talk,” Dick answered honestly. “Nothing else. I promise.”

Silence.

“Please?” he added for good measure.

Again silence. Then, “Where are you?”

Dick grinned.

“One of your flying drones almost got me a minute ago. I’m sure you can track it down.”

“Stay where you are,” the Arkham Knight commanded.

“Sure,” Dick agreed and made himself comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

Pretty soon he became bored, however, so he scouted the area, being careful of drones of any kind.

After about fifteen minutes he saw a convoy of four vehicles enter the perimeter. They stopped before the building the outpost was placed. Out of them came out fourteen men along with the armored figure he guessed was the Arkham Knight. He watched them as they split up. Eight men went into the building, six escorted the Arkham Knight to the empty parking lot adjacent to it.

Arkham Knight looked up, straight at him.

“You can come down now,” he said through the radio and warned, “No tricks.”

Dick chuckled and started to descend.

“No tricks,” he agreed. “Don’t shoot.”

“I’m not making any promises,” the Arkham Knight answered, sounding vaguely amused.

Dick landed neatly in front of him. Instantly he was surrounded by Jason’s men with guns pointed at him. He slowly raised his hands, smiling.

Jason arched an eyebrow under his mask. It wasn’t Nightwing. At least not the one he knew. The Dick Grayson before him had different costume, than the one he saw about half an hour ago on the surveillance camera. Instead of suit with at least _some_ body armor, this Nightwing was wearing only his skintight, black leotard. The blue ‘V’ curled around his shoulders, running down his arms with a long single stripe all the way to his two fingertips on each hand.

“Nice outfit,” Nightwing commented, looking his little brother up and down.

The Arkham Knight was wearing a full body armor, with a white ‘A’ on his chest and blue helmet similar to Batman’s cowl.

“Talk,” Jason ordered. Dick was too relaxed for someone with guns pointed at him. Which didn’t help him in thinking that this meeting wasn’t some kind of a trap. As well as the message he just got, that Batman was finishing the drones he send as distraction and undoubtedly would head straight to them when he was done.

“I was hoping it would be a little more private,” Nightwing said.

Yeah, Jason would bet he did, the bastard.

The Arkham Knight considered his options. Having Dick as a hostage would be useful, even if he wasn’t the real Nightwing. And if he really knew who he was, Jason couldn’t risk him telling Batman until he was ready.

“Strip,” he commanded.

“Uh... what?” Dick blinked, taken aback. Of all the things, he didn’t expect _that_.

“You want to talk in private, then all your weapons and trackers have to go,” the Arkham Knight explained. “So, off with the suit.”

Nightwing gaped for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

“Fine!” he huffed finally and started to take off his costume. He shivered as the cold air met his bare skin. Jeez, he didn’t know it was practically freezing, cozy in his extra insulated outfit.

Pretty soon he stood only in his boxers, throwing an annoyed look at his amused little brother. Well, this world’s version of him.

“Well?” the Arkham Knight prompted, when it was clear nobody was going to move or say something. “Don’t tell me you’ve become shy.”

“You want me...” Dick squeaked, “like... all?”

“You can keep your mask for now,” Jason allowed, smirking. Which faded, as he watched his not-older brother fiddle self-consciously with the waistband of his boxers, darting nervous glances at the men surrounding him. Additionally, Dick seemed paler than usual, but that could be just because of the light or filters in his helmet. As interesting as it was though, Jason wanted Dick to decide faster. Batman could show up any time now and he had one more thing to do.

Dick tried hard to remain calm. Being completely naked, surrounded by enemy wasn’t something he expected. But he put himself in this position and he was fairly sure Jason wouldn’t let his men do anything. Besides he was so close to being where he wanted to be. This last piece of clothing was a small sacrifice for accompanying the lost man this Jason grew up to be.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Dick removed his boxers.

“Step back,” the Arkham Knight ordered as soon as Nightwing stepped out of his remaining clothes.

Dick took two steps back, raising his hands again.

Jason gestured at one of the men. The soldier broke the formation and quickly gathered Nightwing’s things.

“You, with me,” Jason said to the selected mercenary. “The rest of you, escort him to the car.”

Jason didn’t move for a few seconds, observing as two men descended upon Nightwing, twisting his hands behind his back and forcing him to his knees. He saw Dick tense and his breath pick up. And Jason thought that was it. This was the moment where Nightwing decided he had enough of this game and attacked. But Dick visibly stomped hard on the reflexive urge to fight back and allowed himself to be handcuffed and manhandled towards the car. His breath remained heavier, though.

Jason was intrigued. What Dick had to gain with this play? With none of his gadgets, without backup? Whatever it was, it had to wait for now. The Arkham Knight turned away and didn’t even made three steps when there was a loud smack of flesh hitting flesh followed by Dick’s startled yelp.

Jason whirled around in fury, pistol at the ready. He took in the scene quickly. Dick was rigid, motionless in his surprise. The red handprint on his ass was fading slowly. Other men halted as well, looking between their prisoner and the one, who dared to lay a hand on what they thought was their boss’s merchandise.

The man in question was chuckling to himself, shaking his hand off of the sting, before putting the glove back on his hand. Or tried to. He barely managed the slide his fingers inside, before he was falling to the ground, squealing like a pig and clutching his torn, bleeding palm.

Dick flinched violently at the gunshot and staggered, falling painfully on his knees yet again. Jason was afraid for a moment, that he shoot at the wrong angle and hit him as well. But as he scanned Dick’s body after one of the men helped him up, he didn’t seem to be injured.

“Next one to touch him will get a bullet to the head,” the Arkham Knight growled.

Instantly everybody moved further away from Nightwing, while still keeping close in case he tried anything. Not, that they had anything to worry about. Dick only moved when he was prodded to do so and even then his movements were stiff, almost mechanical. Jason didn’t like it one bit, but Dick was safe for the moment and he really wanted to fuck with Bruce a little.

Quickly, he found the perfect spot for what he had in mind and arranged things to his liking. There was just one little detail left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

Jason strode back to his car confidently and threw the door open. And paused.

Dick was wedged into far corner, with his legs pulled tightly to his chest to make himself as small as possible. He position couldn’t be that comfortable with his hands handcuffed behind his back. Jason half expected him to get free the second no one was looking, or at last pull off his contortionist act and put his hands in the front.

Shit. Things had to be worse than he thought.

Slowly, he eased himself into the car and shut the door behind him. He engaged the safety measures he installed to make the back of the car somewhat soundproof and surveillance resistant. Among other things.

“Nightwing?” Jason ventured softly.

No reaction. Dick probably didn’t move since he got here. He was just staring into space.

Jason sighed.

“I need your domino now,” the Arkham Knight said, sliding closer to Nightwing’s huddled body. Still no reaction.

He reached for Dick’s face carefully, but it wasn’t until he tugged at the end of the mask, that Dick jerked his head away. Jason winced as Dick’s head connected with the side window with a dull thud. Dick curled even tighter, leaning away as much as he could in the confined space.

“Hey, shush,” Jason soothed. “It’s just me.”

It amazed Jason how soft and caring he could be right now. Nightwing was supposed to be his enemy. He was supposed to be angry at him for leaving him in Joker’s hands. But Jason couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him. At least not at this Dick Grayson. Especially in this situation.

“It’s okay,” Jason continued, slowly reaching for the mask again. “You’re safe here.”

This time Dick held still, or as still as he could be while shivering, and allowed Jason to gently remove his domino. Jason also noticed some blood on his knees. He must have had scrapped his knees raw when he fell earlier.

The Arkham Knight pulled away and opened the window on his side a little. Just enough to slid the domino through.

“Put it with the rest,” he ordered to whoever was standing at attention near the car. “And let’s get going.”

He barely listened to a replied ‘Yes, sir’ before he shut the window. He leaned down and after a moment of rummaging blindly under the seats, pulled a med kit.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?” Jason commented, removing his gloves and wetting a wipe with disinfectant.

He swiped it across Dick’s knee closest to him. It washed the blood, leaving behind clean, intact skin. Jason frowned, gently running his finger over the area he expected to feel aggravated. Besides the feeling like he was touching ice there was nothing.

“The fuck?!” he exclaimed, repeating the process with the other knee with the same result. He blinked stupidly into blue eyes watching him. Dick was shaking more now. Filling that piece of revelation for later, Jason reached for the emergency blanket and wrapped it around his not-older brother. “You’re fucking freezing. What’s wrong with you? It’s not that cold in here.” Well, Dick spend a while in a cold temperature, and he was naked and probably in shock.

Jason shook his head and turned on the heating as soon as the car started. He busied himself with his tablet since Dick wasn’t in any shape to have a conversation, he kept an eye on him though.

On the way to Jason’s base, Dick started to slowly come back to life. He uncurled slightly and tried to pull the blanket tighter around him only causing it to fall off his shoulders. The mournful noise he made had Jason rolling his eyes and pulling out his lockpick.

“Turn around, you idiot,” the Arkham Knight sighed, reaching for the handcuffs.

The initial touch made Dick tense, so Jason tried to be quick and professional in getting rid of his bindings. A few seconds later he tossed the handcuffs to the side and picked his tablet back up, nonchalantly ignoring his supposed enemy.

Dick looked at him for a moment, massaging his wrists. He picked up the blanked, pulling it tightly around himself and shifted closer to the Arkham Knight, practically nestling into his side, almost fucking cuddling without touching, as he looked at the screen curiously.

Jason smirked and pulled a camera feed from the parking lot they just vacated. Batman should be there any moment now and he didn’t want to miss anything.

On the feed of the parking lot, just beyond the light was lying Dick’s Nightwing costume, arranged to look like a body. Dick made a quiet, questioning noise just as the Batmobile screeched to a halt in the frame. They both watched as Batman jumped out of his car and looked around suspiciously. Then he spotted the suit and went running in the direction of what he thought was Nightwing. He took barely three steps before an explosion obliterated the area he was heading to.

Dick sucked in a breath sharply.

On screen Batman flinched back from the shockwave and then continued moving forward desperately. He stopped on the edge of the small crater. What was left of the place was just rubble and dirt, small fire and few shreds of black material. Batman stood there, stunned and grieving. Jason grinned gleefully, feeling Dick shift a little beside him. Something fluttered down before Batman and he caught it. He looked down at Nightwing’s black mask in his hand for a moment and closed his fist around it. He turned around determinedly and glared straight at the camera.

“I will end you,” Batman growled and with a deadly accuracy threw a batarang at the camera. The feed cut off.

The Arkham Knight laughed in delight. He looked at Dick, who was already watching him, frowning in disapproval. Oh, here it was. Of course Dick would defend Batman and be angry on his behalf. Of fucking course! No matter that he was practically catatonic just a few minutes ago. How predictable.

“Jay!” Dick sounded affronted and amused. “Did you just blow my suit up?!”

“What?” Jason’s jaw dropped. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t Dick being angry about his suit. Was he even for real? He had just fucked Bruce over, forced Nightwing to get naked in public which traumatized him even more than he already was, practically kidnapped him, took over the city and Dick was angry about his costume? What the fuck?! “Who are you?”

“You know who I am,” Dick smiled knowingly.

“Nightwing from another world,” Jason mused. “How much different?”

“Well, for starters, we don’t have the Arkham Knight. Gotham wasn’t ever taken over like that. On other things I have no information to compare.”

Jason hummed noncommittally.

“Can you take your mask off?” Dick asked. “I want to see you.”

“Are you always this needy?” Jason scoffed, he pulled the faceplate up though. “Happy?”

Dick smiled up at him. The Arkham Knight could pinpoint the moment Dick saw the ‘J’ branded on his left cheek. His eyes widened fractionally, filling with rage. And was that a flash of yellow? Must be the lightning again.

“Oh, Jay,” Dick murmured, reaching out to touch the branded skin. “What happened?”

Jason caught his wrist before he could make contact and squeezed firmly.

“Joker happened,” he growled.

“Are you going to kill him?” Nightwing questioned. Too calmly for someone, that lived by the no killing rule.

The Arkham Knight caught Dick’s other wrist as he inched his second hand towards Jason’s face.

“He’s already dead,” Jason informed, watching as Dick pulled himself closer to him, like he needed to touch Jason anyway he could since he had his hands trapped.. “Batman killed him.”

Dick stilled, mouth hanging open in surprise, staring. Jason stared back, trying not to think, that he ended with a naked alternate version of his brother on his lap.

The car stopped. Thank God.

Jason pushed Dick off him, lowered his faceplate back and tugged the blanket to cover Dick’s head as well. He shut down the defense systems and exited the car, gesturing at the nearby soldier to come closer.

“Lock him up in a secure room. Nobody goes in. Nobody talks to him. And nobody touches him. You’re personally responsible for him. Something happens, you’re dead. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” the soldier replied, standing at attention.

Jason leaned into the car.

“Get out and be good,” he ordered.

“We were supposed to talk,” Dick frowned, shuffling closer to the door.

“We talked,” the Arkham Knight pointed out.

“But-” Dick started to protest.

“I have a few appointments to keep,” Jason explained. “I’ll see you later. Now go or I’ll knock you out.”

Dick sighed dejectedly and shuffled to where the soldier pointed him to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

Red Hood blinked, stunned as he found himself on a deserted street. Some cat was chasing a rat a few feet away from him.

The noise of a brawl came from the building next to him. Curious, he silently made his way inside. It turned out to be some kind of weapons storehouse with a safe build into a wall. He dropped onto the catwalk installed near the ceiling and looked down.

He counted twenty three men, five already down, gathered around Nightwing. The black and blue vigilante was flying through the air from one thug to the other, using flips and spins to avoid blows and delivering his own.

Jason settled comfortably. It was always a sight to behold watching Nightwing fight. Even if it wasn’t his Nightwing. The lack of fingerstripes was glaringly obvious. So was the armor. And the mask, or more of a cowl.

Great. Jason was in an alternate dimension. Hopefully not for long. On the bright side, Nightwing should be here too. If the spell didn’t send him into a completely different world. Well, damn.

He focused back on the ongoing fight. To the side two thugs were getting ready to throw something to catch Nightwing unaware or to distract him. Jason caught the movement below him and saw five armed guys creeping out of their hiding. Well, that wouldn’t do. He pulled out his pistol and shoot the plotting duo in the kneecaps.

Nightwing spared a second to glance in his direction. As well as the reinforcements for the men Dick was fighting. Those started shooting at him though, abandoning their plan of catching Nightwing.

Oh well, since he started, he could as well finish. He dropped down straight on the back of one of the thugs, knocking him out of the game immediately. With precise shoots he disarmed the gun wielding men and engaged them in hand to hand combat. Twenty seconds later he leaned back against the wall and went back to watching Nightwing as he finished his share of thugs.

“Thanks,” Nightwing turned to him as soon as the last man went down, twirling his escrima sticks lazily. He sounded friendly enough, so Jason didn’t worry about being attacked immediately. Yet.

“Always liked watching you work,” Jason shrugged, spinning his pistol. “Hard to do that when you’re dead.”

“Do I know you?” Nightwing asked, gripping his sticks firmly and tensing.

“Name’s Red Hood,” Jason said, observing Dick closely for a reaction. He didn’t disappoint.

Nightwing froze for a second, then shifted into a more battle ready stance.

“Like the Joker?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Huh. Not exactly what Jason expected.

“Took it to spite him,” Jason smirked. “Works pretty good.”

“I bet,” Nightwing relaxed slightly and sheathed his escrimas.

Jason followed his example and holstered his guns. Then took the initiative in tying the thugs up for the police.

“So,” Nightwing drawled as they finished piling the unconscious men against the wall. “What brings you here?”

“Spell gone wrong,” Red Hood replied. “I’m from another dimension.”

“Really?” Dick asked eagerly. “How different?”

“I don’t know yet,” Jason chuckled. “I’m here for only five minutes and didn’t see much. You didn’t recognize me, though, so I would say there definitely are differences.”

“I should recognize you?” Nightwing frowned.

“I don’t know. Maybe I don’t exist in this universe. Who knows?” Red Hood surveyed the area. “Are you finished here? I could use some help in figuring out how to get back home.”

“Just one more thing,” Nightwing held up a finger and walked into the safe. He placed a few charges on the crates and shut the heavy door.

“Batman lets you play with explosives?” Red Hood commented as Nightwing walked toward him, pressing a button to detonate the charges. There was a dull explosion, safely contained in the safe.

“He started it,” Dick shrugged and smirked. “I’m just following his example.”

Red Hood laughed.

“Who are they anyway?” he asked as they were climbing onto the roof.

“Penguin’s men,” Nightwing shrugged. “I caught their trail in Blüdhaven and ended up here. Do you have Penguin in your world?”

“Sure have,” Red Hood replied, looking around. “What happened to the city? A police curfew or something?”

“Gotham was evacuated after Scarecrow threatened to release his fear gas. Then the Arkham Knight took over the Founders’ Island. There are other villains roaming free as well.”

“And you’re not doing anything?”

“I offered,” Nightwing shrugged, looking at the city. “Batman said he was handling it and I should go back to my city.”

“Typical,” Jason scoffed.

“You know Batman?” Dick questioned.

“Yeah,” Red Hood answered with a sigh. “I prefer to work with you, though. I mean my world’s you. Who might be here as well. Somewhere. Who is the Arkham Knight?”

“Nobody knows. He’s a new player,” Nightwing looked at him. “Who are you?”

“I already told you.”

“No,” Dick shook his head. “Who are you?”

“Why does it matter? You may not know me anyway.”

“Then why does it matter, if I don’t?” Nightwing shoot back.

“You’re so stubborn, Dickie-Bird,” Red Hood sighed and reached to take his helmet off.

Nightwing froze at the nickname. And paled as soon as Red Hood’s face was revealed. He was still wearing a red domino, but he would recognize him everywhere.

“Jason,” Dick said quietly, voice breaking.

Oh hell, he died in this world too? Shit.

Red Hood held still patiently as gentle, gloved fingers touched his face, hair, playing a little with his white streak, arms, finally to settle on his chest right over his beating heart.

“Jason. Jason. Jay,” Dick repeated over and over. “You’re...”

“No,” Jason shook his head firmly, grabbing Nightwing by the shoulders and shaking him. “No, Dick. I’m not your Jason. Do you understand? I’m not.”

Dick shuddered choking on a sob, but nodded nonetheless.

“I miss him so much,” he cried.

Red Hood sighed and gathered the shorter man in a tight hug. Dick clung to him desperately in return.

“What happened?” he asked once Nightwing calmed down somewhat. He felt Dick tighten his grip on the back of his jacket.

“The Joker,” Dick’s breath hitched.

Of course the fucking clown was responsible for this world’s Jason death as well. The rage and resentment Red Hood mostly got over with flared back to life.

“He had Jason for six months before he k-killed him,” Dick continued shakily. “He send Batman the video where he just shot him. Just like that. Oh God, he shot my little brother. I should have search for him harder. Do something. Anything. Get to him before he-”

“Shh,” Red Hood cut him off. “It’s okay. I’m sure you did your best.”

“It wasn’t enough!” Nightwing shouted, pushing himself out of the embrace to pace agitatedly around the roof.

Jason left him to it and looked out to the city. A series of explosions on Founder’s Island caught his attention, but he figured Batman was there to take care of it already. And if Bruce was busy with the Arkham Knight, then…

“So, the Joker is still out there?” he gestured at all of Gotham at their feet.

Dick looked at him strangely.

“Joker is dead,” he said with a dark satisfaction.

Jason blinked, completely stunned.

“What?” he managed to choke out. “How?”

Nightwing shrugged.

“I don’t know the details, but apparently he was poisoned by something and Batman destroyed the only cure.”

Suddenly Jason couldn’t breathe.

“Are you saying Batman killed the Joker?”

“Of course not!” Nightwing denied immediately. “Some think so, though.”

Fucking hell! Joker was dead here! And Batman killed him, no matter how indirectly. The bastard was dead here, whereas in his world the clown was roaming free and the Bat wouldn’t let him take the fucker out. Going as far as attacking Jason to defend the green haired monster. Red Hood didn’t know which world was more fucked up. The one where Batman killed, or the one where the Joker still lived.

“Hey, you okay?” abruptly Nightwing was in his space, looking at him worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason waved him away. “You just surprised me. In my world Joker’s still kicking. Unfortunately.”

“At least you’re still alive,” Dick reminded him.

“Yeah,” Jason laughed a bit hysterically. “There’s that.”

Like hell he was talking about his death. And certainly not with already emotionally compromised Nightwing.

“Okay, well,” Dick scratched his neck, “I can take you to the Cave and start you on figuring out your way home.”

“That would be great,” Jason nodded and put his helmet back on. “Lead the way.”

“Hey, kid,” a familiar voice said behind them just as they were ready to jump off the ledge.

Jason and Nightwing turned to see a transparent image of one John Constantine.

“Constantine,” Red Hood walked closer to the apparition. “What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“Something interfered with the spell,” the magician answered. “We’re working on it and we’ll get back to you soon. I was unable to contact Nightwing, he must have left the area to where the spell transported him to, but I’m certain he is in the same world as you. If I had to guess, I would say you landed within two miles away from each other. I would locate you better, but Bats was getting impatient for the news about you so I had to work with what I had at the moment. We’re lucky you’re still close to the place you landed. And yes, everyone is just fine.”

Red Hood nodded.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I’ll find Nightwing and we’ll see what we can do on our side. Do we need to wait in a certain place?”

“Nah, kid,” Constantine replied. “Now, that I can work in peace I’ll be able to contact you wherever you’ll be. Just don’t get into any trouble.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed. “I’ll do my best, but you know Nightwing. He’s always in trouble.”

“Nightwing and you, both,” Constantine smiled, shaking his head in exasperation. “You two are a menace. Take care, kid.” John nodded an acknowledgment at Dick, “Nightwing,” and disappeared.

“Who was that?” Dick asked.

“John Constantine,” Jason answered. “You don’t know him?”

Dick shook his head.

“I heard about him, but we never met.”

“You should,” Red Hood told him, pulling out a small device from his pocket and setting it to track down his Nightwing’s transmitter. “If he’s anything like the one from my world, he’s a cool guy. And,” he drawled, “it will irritate the Bat.”

“What are you doing?” Nightwing asked, looking curiously at the device.

“I’m trying to track my Dick down,” Jason informed, activating his comm. “But I don’t have any signal. Wing, are you there?” He waited a few minutes for an answer, repeating his call several times, but the line remained silent. “Damn.”

“Maybe he’s out of range,” Dick tried to stay positive. “Or his tracker and comm is broken. Or yours. We don’t know how this spell worked, maybe it damaged something.”

“Maybe,” Jason sighed. “He’s probably stalking Bats and is too busy to answer.”

“Hey, I can ask Bruce,” Dick grinned and activated his comm. “Hey, Bats. Did you maybe see another Nightwing?”

“Send him to the clock tower,” was the snapped reply. “Batman out.”

“Jeez, what’s with him?” Dick winced. “Apparently your Nightwing is heading to the clock tower.”

“To Oracle?” Jason checked. “Or is Babs still Batgirl?”

“Oracle,” Nightwing nodded. “She’s not Batgirl anymore.”

“The Joker?” Jason guessed.

“The Joker,” Dick confirmed.

“At last here the fucker is dead,” Jason grumbled and leaped off the roof toward clock tower. Nightwing right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

The clock tower was surrounded by the militia. Nightwing and Red Hood huddled on the roof two buildings away to observe what was going on. After a short conversation they agreed to scout the area and meet in fifteen minutes to make a plan. Execution of said plan took another ten. When they finally reached the inside of the clock tower, they found it empty. Nightwing activated the computer and went through the footage. Once he saw the Arkham Knight taking Barbara, he contacted Batman and started gathering as much information as he could get.

Meantime Red Hood swept the building for any clues on his brother whereabouts. He came up empty, so he went back to the top.

“Are you sure you don’t want help with this?” Nightwing was talking to the screen, where he had opened channel with Batman. Jason made sure to stay out of range of the camera.

“I’ll handle it,” Batman answered. “I’m already at the clock tower. Just send me the data and I’ll find her.”

“Sending,” Nightwing reported, clicking away. “Do you know anything about the other Nightwing? He wasn’t here.”

There was a very telling silence.

“Bruce?” Dick prompted.

“He requested a meeting with the Arkham Knight,” Batman ground out. “Haven’t heard from him ever since. Batman out.”

“What? Wait, Bruce- Dammit!” Nightwing turned to Red Hood, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Jason said, heading to the exit. “At least I know where to start.”

“Wait!” Dick called after him, hurriedly shutting the tower down. “I’m coming with you!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

The Arkham Knight opened the door and stared for a few seconds at the unexpected sight. Instead of Nightwing sulking in a room equipped only with two chairs and a table, Dick sat at the table, wrapped in additional two blankets, with a laptop before him, typing away something. Beside the computer lied some candy wrappers and a can of soda. Rage and betrayal overtook Jason, causing him to pull his pistol and shoot at the computer. Dick yelped and ducked to the side. Jason quickly crossed to the table he hid behind and put a gun to his head.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just blow your brains out,” the Arkham Knight growled.

Dick lifted his head to look at him and smiled brightly.

“Jay, you’re back!” he exclaimed happily, totally unconcerned by the gun.

Jason stopped in his tracks with disbelief. Was Dick for real?! He just shot the computer Dick was sitting in front of. Jason himself wasn’t sure he aimed only at the laptop and his not-brother was glad to see him?!

“I got bored and your men weren’t very helpful,” Dick chattered as if nothing had happened, “so I borrowed something to eat and the computer. You shouldn’t work with Scarecrow, Jason. He’s just using you. And Batman has some interesting project on the side in Panessa Film Studios. I haven’t hacked into it yet, but I found the video Joker send to him. I’m sorry you had to go through that. They think you’re dead, you know that, right? And Tim is a nice guy. I think you two would get along, if you just give him a cha- Whoa, Jay!” Dick whined as the Arkham Knight roughly tugged him to his feet.

Jason’s head was spinning at the information thrown at him. Who the hell Dick thought he was? Just waltzing into the middle of his revenge plan and throwing everything upside down. And... wait.

“You hacked into the Batcomputer?” Jason asked incredulously.

Seriously. Dick acted like a goof most of the time, so it was easy to forget he was supposed to be a genius. Jason mentally kicked himself in the ass a few times for falling into that mindset.

“Kinda?” Dick smiled sheepishly adjusting his blankets. “In my world we used those codes a few years back. I’m surprised they worked. Me being in another universe and all that.”

“Did you contact someone?” the Arkham Knight demanded.

Dick looked at him in confusion, as if the idea didn’t even occurred to him until Jason mentioned it.

“No. Who would I contact anyway?” Nightwing sighed, “I told you, Jay. I just want to talk. It would be nice if you didn’t kill anybody, but I won’t interfere with your operation. Still, I think you should stop working with Scarecrow. And Deathstroke,” he threw Jason a disapproving look.

Jason glared right back. Not that it had any effect with his mask on.

“You’re way too adjusted to this,” he commented after a while. Now that he was thinking about it, Dick was too cheerful for someone who was just shot at and held hostage. Jason narrowed his eyes. Maybe even too cheerful.

“Part of the job, I guess,” Dick shrugged casually. “Hey, do you mind finding me some clothes? It’s cold in here.”

“No, it isn’t,” Jason replied automatically.

“That’s because you have body armor,” Dick huffed. He widened his eyes pleadingly, “Please?”

It was ridiculous how fast the Arkham Knight caved. What the hell? How Dick was doing that? Maybe it was nice to have someone by his side. Someone, who once knew him and he once trusted, even if that someone wasn’t from this world. Or maybe the fact that this Dick was from another world made all the difference. This Dick had a Jason, and the Arkham Knight would be pissed if his Dick got hurt under the other Jason’s watch. So really, he was doing them both a favor protecting this idiot, who just threw himself head first into danger as he always did.

“Stop being so demanding. You’re the one kidnapped here.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to freeze, bore and starve me to death, Little Wing,” Dick pouted.

“Don’t call me that,” Jason grunted and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

He wandered around his base to find some set of clothes for Dick and something more substantial to eat than a candy bar. He was hungry himself, so he stole some takeout from the kitchen and went back to the room Dick was locked in.

“Here,” he tossed the shirt and pants at the acrobat and set the food on the table. The remains of the laptop were already cleaned up and dumped near the door. “How did you even manage to get your hands on a laptop?”

“It’s your main base. Or one of them,” Dick said, putting the provided clothing on. Both garments were slightly too big for him. Still, he left one blanket to wrap himself into. “Your men are kind of less on guard here than in the field. It was almost too easy.”

“Useless bunch of fuckers,” Jason muttered, already planning additional drills.

“Aww, Jay,” Dick grinned, looking through the containers. “Don’t be too hard on them.”

“Then they should do their job properly,” the Arkham Knight stated. He removed his mask and slumped on the other chair, taking the box Dick left and started eating.

“Not everybody is able to met the Bat standards,” Nightwing reasoned.

“Only you,” Jason sneered. “The perfect Boy Wonder. And since when are you defending my men?”

“A habit I guess,” Dick chuckled. At Jason’s questioning look he elaborated, “My Jason is… well, he’s a crime lord. Or was? It’s hard to tell. It’s on and off thing lately. But yeah, when he came back to Gotham he took over the underworld. We didn’t get a long at first as you can imagine. But, well, he’s my little brother and I let him down once already. I didn’t want to make this mistake again, so I started visiting him whenever I managed to convince him to let me. I got to know a few of his employees and, well,” Dick shrugged, “it kind of happened.”

“Your Jason is a crime lord?” the Arkham Knight asked in disbelief. “Batman must have been ecstatic.”

“It’s complicated,” Dick sighed. “But overall whatever quarrel between Jason and Batman is, it doesn’t affect our relationship.”

“So that’s why you’re so calm about all of this?” Jason gestured around, meaning his base, his operation and Nightwing’s kidnapping.

“It’s part of it, yes,” Dick admitted. “But you know how our night job is.”

Jason made a confirming noise, taking another bite of his food.

“So, your Jason just woke up one day and decided he wanted to be a criminal, or something happened?” the Arkham Knight questioned lightly. He was curious about his counterpart. About the differences between them. About the reasons he choose this path.

“His reasons are the same as yours, I imagine,” Nightwing shot him a knowing look. All humor was gone from his expression though, replaced by sadness and pain. “Revenge. Doing what was right using more permanent solutions,” he fiddled for a moment with his box of food and put it on the table with a sigh. He balled his fists, “You both went through something awful. Something that should never happened in the first place. Because of that, you are the men you are today. Sure, you kill, you have trouble with anger management, but despite that you’re still good men. Dependable, compassionate, caring. When you finally decide to reveal who you are to your family, it won’t go over very well. You know that. Maybe you even planned it to go down that way. But in time you all will learn to live with each other as family again.”

“It might have worked in your world,” Jason scoffed. “I really doubt that it will work in this one.”

“You will never know until you try, Little Wing,” Dick said and left it at that.

“Eat your food,” Jason grumbled, standing up. “I need to check on a few things.”

“You’ll come right back, yes?” Disk asked, suddenly anxious. “If not, please, please, give me something to do. I’m dying here.”

“Jeez, calm down, will you?” Jason sighed. “Yes, I’ll come back.”

“Thanks, Jay!” Dick grinned happily and picked the box back up.

The Arkham Knight shook his head exasperatedly, putting his mask on. He gathered the garbage and two blankets Dick bundled up and threw into a corner and left. He dumped the garbage in the bin. The blankets he spread out to fold neatly and throw into the laundry. And froze. One was sporting a bullet hole, with fairly fresh blood surrounding it. A closer inspection revealed a few more smears of blood on it as if it was used to wipe the red liquid from something. Jason’s blood went cold. Oh, God. He didn’t- He couldn’t have hit Dick.

Hurriedly Jason went for his tablet and pulled up the recording from his mask. He watched it carefully frame by frame and sure enough, one bullet ricocheted and hit Dick in the side a split second before he moved away. He rewound forward to when Dick was pulling the clothes on and found nothing. No wound, no blood. Nothing. What the hell?! Was this Dick some kind of alien imposter? Was it all just a game? To what end? No, no, this was a real Dick, of that Jason was sure of, despite the few years he didn’t see the man at all. So there had to be something else. He tucked the fact in with other observations he had made about this version of his older brother and went about his business.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

Half an hour later he made his way back to Dick, laptop under his arm and fresh coffee in each hand. A few of his men threw him confused looks on his way and he barked at them to get on with their work instead of fooling around, because their prisoner escaped once already and they were lucky to be alive.

Nightwing greeted him with a smile and positively lit up at the sight of the mug with the hot, black liquid. He savored the drink with appreciative hum when it was handed to him, curling over it to seep it’s warmth.

“What’s this?” Dick nodded at the laptop Jason put on the table between them.

“I thought you could hack into the Batcomputer again,” Jason replied, sipping his own coffee.

Dick eyed him speculatively. Jason stared back.

“Sure, why not?” Dick finally shrugged and reached for the laptop. “Knock yourself out.” As if Jason wasn’t the one in charge here. Fucker!

Dick worked for a few minutes in silence. Jason scooted his own chair to sit next to him and watched.

“I’m in,” Dick reported. “What do you want from it anyway?”

“Just a little spying,” the Arkham Knight focused on the laptop. “Can you hack into cameras in the Panessa?”

“Hmmm,” Dick hummed as he worked. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Jason snorted, but didn’t comment.

A minute later a series of camera feeds filled the laptop’s screen. Dick glanced at all of them and choose one from the tree in the main room, where the most interesting things seemed to take place.

“Well, hello Robin,” Jason muttered as the feed showed a young man with a buzz cut, clad in iconic Robin uniform with a cape, typing something on the computer and checking some samples.

“That’s Robin?” Dick’s eyes widened, scrutinizing the young man. He even zoomed the camera for a better view. “As in Tim?”

“Yeah,” Jason frowned. “Why? I thought you have Tim in your universe?”

“Yes,” Dick said, eyes still glued to the screen. “But he’s like seventeen. And has longer hair. How old this Tim is?”

“Twenty four.”

“All grown up,” Dick sighed wistfully. “How old are you, Jason?”

“Twenty three,” the Arkham Knight replied.

Dick looked delighted at the news.

“You’re the youngest for now!” Dick exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him. “How cute!”

“Let go of me!” Jason growled, struggling to free himself, but Dick’s grip was like steel. Then he stilled, as he realized what Dick implied. “What do you mean ‘for now’?!

“Oh, forget I said anything,” Dick cuddled closer and with one hand restored the normal view of the camera.

Just as well, as Batman entered the building. They watched as Batman checked something on the computer and then proceed to have heated discussion with his partner, which ended with him locking Robin in one of the six cells curved around the Batcomputer.

Jason snorted as Batman left Tim behind.

“He did not just do that,” Dick denied uselessly in disbelief.

“Oh, he did,” Jason smirked gleefully. “Lets see what are they doing in there.”

Dick tried, unsuccessfully, hack the data on the project again. Jason’s patience wore thin in the meantime, so they resorted to gather as much as they could from the camera feeds. In the cells besides Robin were three Joker wannabes and a man looking like a professor. Why Batman held them there was anyone’s guess.

Dick sat back and allowed Jason to click through the feeds. Mind running through the possibilities. Jason was going through the outside cameras, when Dick spotted something.

“Wait,” Nightwing sat up straighter. “Go back.”

The Arkham Knight complied with a sigh. On the peripheral of the camera a few shadows moved quickly before the feed cut off. Dick instantly moved to another one. Some armed men were heading to the main entrance to the secret lair of Batman, destroying the most obvious cameras on the way and easily going through the security protecting the way to the elevator. Those men were heading straight to where Robin was currently locked up, defenseless.

“Jay,” Dick begged, worried. “Call them off. Please!”

“These are not my men,” Arkham Knight replied, frowning at the video feed.

“Then let me go!” Dick demanded frantically. “I need to help him.”

“By the time you would get there, whatever was happening right now would be already over,” Jason reasoned. “Stay here. Since you’re already in the system, can’t you do anything? Slow them down? Signal for help?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick nodded, typing lightning fast on the keyboard. “I can do that.” He triggered the alarm and shut down the elevator. Then locked the door leading into the main room. And from there focused on hacking into the cages to release Robin. After a few minutes he admitted defeat. The cells were protected with the same encryption as the files on research, so there was no way for him to hack into them.

“Jay,” Dick whimpered shakily, watching a few feeds showing several groups of men charging into the Studio. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let another Robin down. But he had limited options here.

“Shh,” Jason soothed, carding his glowed fingers through Dick’s hair and pointed at the top left corner of the screen, where the view of the outside of Panessa Studios was. In range of that camera was the entrance to the elevator with three guys standing guard and a fragment of the roof of the building nest to the entrance. On the roof two very recognizable shadows were crouching, looking down at the men.

Dick sighed in relief, instantly calming down. Cavalry had arrived.

“Who’s that other guy?” Jason asked curiously.

“Red Hood,” Dick answered with a smile. He cracked his fingers and went to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

Nightwing was concerned. He was blindsided by meeting Jason from another world to really focus on the fact that he was using guns. And the violence. Oh, the violence. Dick winced every time Jason went down on the member of militia demanding information about Nightwing and Arkham Knight. Not that he could blame him. If it was about Tim, he would do the same. But it still was disturbing to witness.

They were at it for hours and didn’t learn anything useful when Alfred informed them about the attack on Panessa Film Studios on the group channel. Nightwing swallowed hard. Wasn’t Robin stationed there?

“I’ll take care of it,” Dick said quickly. “I’m just a few minutes away.”

“Very well, Master Dick,” Alfred confirmed.

“Be careful,” Batman grunted.

“I will,” Dick promised. “Nightwing out.”

“Something wrong?” Red Hood asked.

“Our base is under attack. Robin is there,” Dick replied. “Sorry, but I have to go.”

“Don’t be stupid, Big Bird,” Jason said, stretching casually. Which was nothing, but kind of threatening for some reason. And a little distracting. Jason certainly had grown from the skinny kid that got killed.

“I’m.. sorry?” Dick asked, unsure of the situation he found himself in. Was Red Hood going to attack him for abandoning the hunt for the Arkham Knight and his Nightwing?

“I know I’m not from this world, but Robin is my little brother too,” even with voice synthesizer, Jason sounded amused at Dick’s confusion.

“Oh,” Dick looked down sheepishly, fighting a blush. “What about your brother?”

“We weren’t getting anywhere,” Red Hood sighed. “Besides Dick can take care of himself. Mostly. Sometimes. Once in a while.”

“I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself!” Dick cried indignantly.

“You, maybe,” Jason shrugged. “Lets go.”

Three minutes later they were lurking on the roof, planning on how to take three armed guys and two sentry guns before the only entrance to the Studios. They were debating the best method of distraction, when a generator a few meters away turned on, sending a few sparks.

“You two, go check it out,” the third thug ordered nervously.

The appointed two exchanged wary glances and cautiously moved in the direction of the noise.

Nightwing and Red Hood took the sudden advantage. They waited when both sentry guns were turned away and jumped noiselessly down. Red Hood took care of the guard while Nightwing deactivated the turrets. Then both quietly crept behind the remained thugs and took them down.

They had the three unconscious men tied and stashed away in no time. Red Hood and Nightwing went back to the door.

“Open,” Dick ordered.

“That’s your password?” Jason snorted. “No wonder anybody can enter.”

“It works with voice recognition,” Nightwing replied, frowning when the door remained closed.

“Well, not anymore,” Jason said, looking closely around the door. “There has to be a way to open this thing.”

“It can take us hours to fi-” Dick was cut off at the metallic clang as the doors slid up.

They both sprang apart to the sides, only cautiously peeking through when nothing immediately attacked them. The elevator was empty and waiting. The two vigilantes exchanged a look.

“Trap?” Jason asked.

“Definitely,” Dick agreed, walking inside.

Red Hood shrugged and followed. He barely walked in, when the door closed behind him and the elevator started to descend.

“Somebody’s controlling the lift,” Nightwing observed.

“Whoever they are I hope they won’t kill us in here,” Jason sighed.

The elevator slowed down and then stopped. Jason readied his guns, facing the door.

“That’s strange,” Dick commented. “We’re not all way down yet.”

“What?” Jason complained. “Death by elevator? That’s so lame.”

“Come on,” Nightwing said, using Red Hood as spring board to kick the trap door open and slip through it onto the top of the lift. “We’re wasting time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason grumbled and holstered his guns. He climbed up after Dick.

The ventilation shaft was presented to them on a comfortable height, so they easily could enter it.

“Too much of a coincidence,” Jason frowned.

“I’ll take it,” Nightwing shrugged and crawled in.

Jason shook his head and followed.

They were a decent way in, when the elevator resumed it’s way down. They heard the door open and the automatic hail of bullets from the sentry gun.

“Shit,” Jason commented as they continued their trek. The shaft was tilting slightly down now.

“Well, I think we can rule out the baddies controlling the lift,” Dick whispered. “Oracle maybe?”

“Agent A?” Jason guessed.

The shaft ended in a narrow room with a staircase and a window facing the main hall of the Studios. They looked through it.

There were two men, guarding the entry from the elevator. Harley Quinn was circling impatiently in front of a cell, where Robin was locked in, throwing an impatient ‘hurry up’ at the muscled man in front of the computer. The computer was shooting sparks now and then, causing the man to curse and back away for a few seconds, interrupting his work.

“Somebody doesn’t want you touching their stuff,” Robin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, fairly confident he was safe for the moment, as any attempt at hacking the computer or his cage were met with some kind of comeback that was not installed as a security measure.

Dick and Jason abandoned their positions at the window and scouted the area. The stairs led down to the main level, but the exit was blocked by a metal grate.

“Great,” Jason groaned. “What next?”

The grate slid upwards, clearing the way.

“Okay,” Red Hood drawled. “It’s getting creepy.”

The noise caught attention of the group in the main hall and they heard Harley ordering someone to check it out. Nightwing silently made his way back to the window to check on things and saw two guards from the entrance heading their way. He signaled to Red Hood and they took positions to take them down.

Soon after the man at the computer cried victoriously, proclaiming he finally gained access. It distracted Harley long enough for the two vigilantes to close the distance between them and after short fight they had Harley and the man knocked out and locked in the cells.

“Nightwing,” Robin exclaimed. “What are you doing here? And who are you?”

“Who are _you_?” Red Hood asked, standing before the cell and looking Robin up and down, while Nightwing worked on the computer to unlock the cage. The man before him couldn’t be Drake, could he? He was taller. The same height as this world’s Nightwing if he had to guess. And had a buzz cut. And seemed older. It was weird.

“That’s Red Hood,” Dick replied distractedly. “He’s from another world. And you, don’t you have Robin in your world? You said you have.”

“Yeah, but he’s like ten, not,” Jason waved his hand at all Tim. “How old are you?”

“Twenty four,” Robin replied, walking out of the cell as the door opened. “You?”

Fucking hell. The Replacement was older than him in this world.

“None of your business,” Jason grumbled. There was no way in hell he was admitting to being the youngest here if he could help it.

Nightwing went past him and stopped in Robin’s space checking him over like the mother hen he was.

“Don’t be mean to Tim, Jason,” Dick reprimanded.

“Jason?” Robin asked in shock. “As in Jason Todd?”

“Not yours, Replacement,” Jason stressed, twirling a gun. “Remember that.”

Robin winced at the name, but then he escaped Dick’s clutches to walk closer to inspect Red Hood.

“I am really ten in your world?” he asked.

“Not you. Robin. You are sixteen or something,” Jason shrugged, a bit uncomfortable with all that attention. “Let’s get going. There surely are more of them here.”

“Right,” Robin pulled himself together. “There are about thirty more around. Not to mention they let out all of the… uh, patients.”

“Patients?” Nightwing frowned. “What patients?”

“Um, the ones infected with Joker’s blood?” Tim said slowly. Didn’t Dick know this? “We’re trying to find a cure.”

“There won’t be any cures if we get killed,” Jason observed. “Do you have some map of this building? Cameras? Or we’re going hunting blind?”

Between the three of them and the mysterious hacker they made a good time in getting rid of the invaders. With them securely tied down and presented for the police to collect on the parking lot, the three heroes made their way back to the base.

“So, the cure,” Nightwing said expectantly once they were back in the elevator.

“Well, there’s not much to tell. Before he died, the Joker distributed his blood and some people went crazy like to clown himself. Those are the ones we know of, that got infected recently. And since Bruce destroyed the only cure so the Joker couldn’t get it, instead taking it himself, we ne-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Nightwing interrupted, putting his hand up to stop him. “What do you mean, taking it himself? Bruce is infected?!”

“You didn’t know?” Robin gaped.

“No,” Nightwing gritted through his teeth, hands curling into fists in anger.

Jason watched them. He shouldn’t get involved. And helping Batman, whether he was theirs or his own, left a bitter taste in his mouth. Damn. But Dick was on a verge of doing something stupid, and he needed to calm him down somehow.

He took his helmet off and cleared his throat.

“Well, I don’t know how much of a help I’ll be, but I can take a look at the samples you have,” he offered. “Joker in my world makes something new every few weeks, so maybe something will be familiar to me.”

Dick blinked at him, stunned. Robin instantly brightened.

“That would be cool,” the kid; no, not a kid here, damn; said in excitement and started talking about his research, leading them back to the Batcomputer. Jason didn’t understand half of what came out of Tim’s mouth, but Nightwing seemed to calm down somewhat, so he called it a win. It got even better when he saw what Tim was working on. Kinda.

“Well, the good news is, I know a cure for that,” Red Hood stated. “The bad news is, I don’t have it.”

“Can’t we make some?” Robin asked eagerly.

“Not really. We discovered the cure totally by accident,” Jason shuddered at the memory of it. It wasn’t pretty. “And it’s not something you can just get your hands on. I guess.”

“But we can do something?” Nightwing asked.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “we just need-” he got interrupted as the main screen on the Batcomputer changed from displaying a sample to displaying a very familiar face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, when both Dicks and both Jasons are together, Nighting is Dick from the Arkham Universe and Dick is from 'Normal' Universe, Red Hood and Arkham Knight are self-explanatory :)
> 
> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

“Hi, there,” Dick Grayson chirped. A man next to him jolted upwards. He was clad in military clothes, with body armor and a helmet, similar to Batman’s cowl. Red Hood bet he was the Arkham Knight.

“What the hell did you do?!” the man in armor growled. “Cut it out! Right now!”

“Little Wing, I didn’t know you’re also here,” Dick swatted at the man like at annoying fly, keeping his hands away from whatever he was using to communicate with them. “Are you all alright?”

The Arkham Knight froze in a position Red Hood recognized very well. A murder waiting to happen. But before the man could do anything Dick tugged him back down and pinned him to his side with a one armed hug. The Arkham Knight struggled, but couldn’t get free. Ah, so Dick wasn’t complete idiot and used his full strength then.

“What the fuck?!” the Arkham Knight stated incredulously. Red Hood certainly shared that feeling, but had other things to worry about.

“Dick,” Red Hood growled. “What the hell were you thinking handing yourself over to that murdering psycho?”

Dick grinned. That gleeful kind of grin he used when someone just handed him a reason for merciless teasing.

“Hey!” the Arkham Knight cried indignantly.

“Oh, Jay,” Dick cooed. “I didn’t take you for a hypocrite. You don’t like it when Dami calls you that.”

“You- Wha- I-” Red Hood stumbled over his words before the meaning of what Dick just told him hit him. “Oh, fucking hell,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Seriously, Dick? He could have killed you. Have you thought about that?”

“He wouldn’t,” Dick replied with all of the confidence and conviction, that had the Arkham Knight cease his struggling and look at him.

“Yeah? Then what happened to your suit?” Red Hood asked.

Dick shifted uncomfortably.

“He blew it up,” he mumbled.

Red Hood gaped like a fish, not expecting that.

“You blew up the fingerstripes?” he asked his double incredulously.

“Hey,” the Arkham Knight defended. “It was a good idea at the time!”

“Of course it was,” Dick soothed, patting him on the helmet. “And you should see Batman’s face when he did.”

The Arkham Knight clearly didn’t know whether to strangle him or hug him for that.

“Jeez Dick, you have him wrapped around your little finger already?” Red Hood snorted.

“I- What?” Dick blinked in confusion.

Red Hood sighed, shaking his head.

“Sweetheart, for someone so smart you’re so dumb sometimes,” he stated.

Dick just looked even more confused.

The Arkham Knight looked between them.

“You...” he started in realization. “Really?”

“Yes,” Jason replied. At least his double wasn’t as stupid as those two Nightwings.

“And he-”

“Oh, yes,” Red Hood smirked.

“Do you think he...” the Arkham Knight subtly moved his head to the side, where Nightwing was standing next to Red Hood.

“Yup,” Red Hood grinned, because he didn’t miss the looks this world’s Dick were throwing at him. “Definitely.”

“Oh,” the Arkham Knight breathed softly.

“What, what, what?” Dick demanded. “What am I missing?”

Red Hood just sighed fondly. He really wanted to say he was getting tired of waiting, but he honestly didn’t mind. Dick was too traumatized to even think about a relationship. And he was so cute when he got flustered when someone hinted at them being together.

“I can’t trace the connection,” Robin reported quietly from the side console he was working on since the call came.

“Of course not, Timmy,” Dick heard him anyway. “I’m not an amateur. Besides Arkham Knight here doesn’t want to be found. And I respect his wishes.”

“He kidnapped Oracle!” Nightwing exploded.

“Oh, did he?” Dick asked at the same time as Robin exclaimed “What?!”

“Last I heard, and it was about ten minutes ago,” Dick said, “she was working with Batman on catching, who was it this time? Firefly?”

“You heard?” Robin questioned suspiciously.

“Well, I kind of hacked your transmissions,” Dick admitted. “You should secure them better. Like the research on this computer. Really good work with that. What are you doing in there anyway?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Jason chimed in. “Just get here. We have to save the day, as usual.”

“Okay, we’ll be there soon,” Dick smiled. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“We?!” the Arkham Knight cried before the connection cut off. “What do you mean we?”

“Is he-” Nightwing gaped. “Is he going to bring the Arkham Knight here?!”

“Looks like it,” Jason shrugged and light a cigarette.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

“I hate to rush you, Little Wing,” Dick said through chattering teeth. “But can you hurry up?”

He and the Arkham Knight were at the Panessa Film Studios, nearing the entrance to said studios. The closer they got, the slower Jason walked, until he stopped altogether. Dick got that, he really, really did, but he was freezing his ass off. And somehow they didn’t think about getting him any shoes. Hm, maybe he should have made Jason carry him. He could then burrow into his warmth and…

Dick sighed and padded on bare feet back to where the Arkham Knight stood. He slowly put a hand on his arm, and slid it soothingly down until he could grab onto Jason’s fingers.

“Me and Red Hood won’t let them do anything to you,” Dick promised. “And you can leave anytime you want if it becomes too much for you.”

“Yeah, okay,” the Arkham Knight’s voice sounded rough, but he squared his shoulders and marched to the doors. Dick opened them with the code he installed in the system and they took the elevator down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yeah... Character death.
> 
> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

“They’re here,” Robin stated from his perch at the Batcomputer, turning the chair to face the door to the main hall from the lift. He was still working on a cure, even though Jason said they were close to getting it from another source.

Nightwing stopped his agitated pacing, tensing up. He didn’t know what to do. He was almost certain of the identity of the Arkham Knight. Hell, the other Dick practically told them who he was. Still, it didn’t change the fact, that Arkham Knight killed people and took over the city, kidnapped Barbara and did other horrible things. And yet. And yet, he didn’t harm the other Nightwing. He had a strong suspicion, that Red Hood killed people too, but he didn’t kill anyone tonight, giving Nightwing hope, that the Arkham Knight could be steered out of that path as well. And whatever problem the Arkham Knight had with the Bat it didn’t seem to transfer onto his brothers. Okay, well brother, since Jason and Tim didn’t know each other.

Dick and the Arkham Knight stepped out of the elevator and walked into the main hall.

Nightwing’s thoughts froze. It was Jason. Real Jason. Not some double from another world or impostor or a clone or whatever. I was his Jason. Alive and well. He had his Little Wing back and although he disapproved of his methods he wasn’t about to waste this second chance and let him go ever again.

Nightwing took a step forward, and another and one more until he was running straight at the Arkham Knight. He barely registered the other Dick stepping aside with a grin before he barreled into his backing away little brother, clutching at him desperately despite his hard body armor.

“Jason. Jay. Jay,” Nightwing chanted with a strangled voice. “Oh, God, Little Wing.”

The Arkham Knight didn’t do anything for a moment, but then he slowly returned the hug just as tightly. Nightwing felt tears gathering in his eyes. It was really happening. Jason was really back and alive.

“I missed you so much,” Nightwing mumbled, face pressed into Jason’s shoulder. “I looked for you everywhere. Even after...” Nope, he couldn’t even think about it. “Take it off, Jay,” Nightwing urged frantically. He had to see Jason’s face with his own eyes. “Please, take your mask off.”

The Arkham Knight groused something about them being so demanding, but complied, slowly retracting from the hug. Nightwing didn’t let him get too far, barely allowed him some room for movement, afraid Jason would disappear. He held his breath as the Knight slowly removed his mask; whole mask, not just the faceplate; and let it fall to the ground. Nightwing’s eyes roamed his face. Just the same like the other Jason’s, besides the lack of the white streak and with a ‘J’ on his cheek. A reminder of what his little brother went through.

“Jay,” Nightwing breathed and hugged him again.

“Yeah,” the Arkham Knight replied, relaxing into him.

A moment later he felt Jason’s chest jump as he snorted. Nightwing moved a little, so he could comfortably look back and see what had his little brother so amused.

The other Dick Grayson and Red Hood had Tim in only what it could be called a group hug, restraining him. Dick had a hand over his mouth and was whispering something in his ear to which Red Hood nodded enthusiastically and made Robin’s eyes to go wide with horror.

“Well, hello there, Replacement,” the Arkham Knight greeted mockingly.

Yep, Nightwing got a feeling his already planned brotherly bonding times won’t be happening anytime soon.

Dick sighed in resignation and Red Hood smirked, both releasing Robin from their clutches and stepping back. Dick stayed plastered to his Jason though.

“Jason,” Robin nodded at the Arkham Knight. “It’s good to see you alive.”

“I wasn’t dead,” the Arkham Knight sneered.

Robin held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

There was a clang of the elevator arriving on their floor, which made them look into it’s direction at once.

“I swear to God,” the Arkham Knight growled, pushing Dick away and picking his mask up, “if it’s Batman...”

From the elevator came six men, immediately surrounding them and pointing carabines at them. Behind them Scarecrow strolled in.

“Ah, a family reunion, how sweet,” the villain mocked.

“What are you doing here?” the Arkham Knight demanded.

“You stopped following the plan, so I followed you,” Scarecrow informed. “I should have know you wouldn’t go through with it to the end.” He paused for a moment. “There are two of you. Interesting.”

“You should have bring more backup,” Dick said and dropped down, kicking his legs into the nearest thug’s stomach. Other Batboys attacked at once a split second later, taking all the men down just in a few seconds without any gunfire. So it was a surprise when the sound of a firing gun came.

“Nooo!” Scarecrow cried in outrage. He pulled a gun and fired it at Robin.

Tim went down.

“Robin!” Nightwing ran to his side in an instant, the Arkham Knight hot on his heels to cover him. He just had his little brother back, he couldn’t loose another.

Dick growled, a sound of pure rage and charged at Scarecrow.

“Dammit,” Red Hood cursed, trying to aim at the villain, but Dick was in the line of fire. Not only his, but Scarecrow’s too.

Scarecrow shot at Dick, but he barely flinched in his advance. Something akin to a fear could be read in Scarecrow’s pose as he fired the rest of his clip into Dick, who was already on top of him, tearing into him in his fury. They toppled over, Scarecrow landing hard on the floor, crushed under Dick’s dead weight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

There was a moment of stunned silence, while Red Hood crossed the distance between himself and Scarecrow, pointing a gun at his head.

“Don’t fucking move,” he growled in anger, “or I’ll shoot your brains out.”

Scarecrow could only groan.

Red Hood gently kicked his older brother’s body off of the villain. Scarecrow apparently wasn’t done, because once he was free he raised his gun with a shaking hand, despite not having any bullets left. Red Hood wasn’t in a charitable mood, however, and as promised shoot Crane straight between the eyes.

This seemed to jolt everyone else into action.

The Arkham Knight ran to Dick, checking for signs of life.

“Jason!” Nightwing yelled angrily. No matter what just happened, he couldn’t have someone from their side killing people. Even if it was wholeheartedly justified.

“Oh, relax,” Red Hood waved him off, kicking the gun away from Scarecrow. “It’s just rubber bullet. The worse he wakes up with will be a headache.”

That seemed to shut Nightwing up for the moment.

The Arkham Knight cocked his gun.

“I don’t have rubber bullets,” he snarled. “I’ll kill him.”

“No,” Red Hood denied, though he was really tempted to accept the offer.

“He’s dead!” the Arkham Knight cried, his voice cracking at the end. “He killed him!”

“No,” Red Hood repeated.

The Arkham Knight growled, but put his gun away.

Red Hood slumped with a sigh. They couldn’t avoid it anyway. But Red Hood would rather explain it to them calmly, than have Dick’s temper get the better of him causing him to head straight for death. Not that Red Hood didn’t want to have a go at the bastard for shooting Robin himself. He crouched down and gathered Dick’s body into his arms. A small splash of blood the only indication, of the murder. Most of the blood was on Scarecrow though. They will need to burn his clothes, preferably with Crane still wearing them. Yes, that was a nice image, Red Hood thought in satisfaction, heading to one of the empty cells.

“Jay,” Nightwing said softly to him, when he passed him and Tim. Sorrow clear in his voice. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Red Hood dismissed and looked at Robin. “Are you okay?”

“It’s just a scratch,” Tim replied, showing his right arm. It sure was a scratch. It wasn’t even bleeding. “I’m sorry about your broth-”

“Get the blood, take what you need and destroy it,” Red Hood interrupted him, continuing his trek.

He laid Dick on the cot, arranging his body to be comfortable and checked his wounds. They were already healing.

He rubbed his face with his palm, sighing tiredly. He walked to the doorway, leaned on the side of the pane, preventing the door sliding closed and lit a cigarette, looking to the main hall.

Robin was finishing collecting Dick’s blood from the floor. Nightwing and the Arkham Knight were hauling Scarecrow away to the remaining empty cell. All of them were throwing Red Hood concerned looks now and again.

After an almost comical exchange of meaningful looks between this world’s Dick and Jason, the Arkham Knight walked up to Red Hood. The Knight could barely see a head with messy black hair, through Red Hood’s bulk blocking the entrance.

“What is he?” the Arkham Knight asked finally with a quiet voice.

“Have you heard about the Court of the Owls?” Red Hood replied with a question of his own just as quietly.

The Arkham Knight frowned for a moment.

“The one from that rhyme?” he guessed. “They’re real?”

“Talons are their undead assassins,” Red Hood explained. “And Dick was supposed to be one of them before Bruce swooped in and took him in. They got to him anyway, years later, when no one was paying attention. We managed to get him back, but he was a mess, still is.”

The Arkham Knight nodded.

“He’s not too much concerned about his well-being,” he commented.

Red Hood laughed.

“He never was, but you’re right, it’s kind of worse.” He hummed and nodded at Nightwing, who was watching as Tim worked on the Batcomputer to analyze new components for the cure, “I don’t know if the Court will surface in your world, but you should keep an eye on him. Just in case.”

“I will,” the Knight nodded seriously. He hesitated for a moment, “Hey. Your Dick told me you took over drug dealing in Gotham.”

“I did,” Red Hood nodded. “I needed resources to get to the Joker and the Bat. Your plan is cool too.”

“Thanks. But what I’ve been meaning to ask you was, well,” the Arkham Knight shrugged self-deprecatingly. “What happened to you? You know, with the Joker?”

Red Hood frowned, gritting his teeth.

“He killed me and then I came back,” he replied shortly.

“Jeez, no need to be so snippy about it,” the Arkham Knight sighed. “The Joker ‘killed’ me too, you know?”

“No,” Red Hood leveled the Knight with an intense stare. “The Joker beat me with a crowbar and then blew me up. I woke up in a coffin, dug out of my own grave and spend about a year as a brainless zombie until Talia al Ghul shoved me into Lazarus Pit. As far as I know you weren’t actually dead. They just thought you were. So excuse me if I’m ‘snippy’ about it.”

“Huh,” the Arkham Knight blinked, taken aback. “I’m sorry you died.”

“Yeah, well,” Red Hood half smirked, “I’m sorry you got tortured for a year.”

“Our lives suck,” the Arkham Knight sighed dramatically.

Red Hood grinned, finished his cigarette and straightened.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he said. “I need to go to stop a murder spree.”

“A what?” the Knight asked, but Red Hood was already beside the cot, where Dick was stirring back to life.

The Arkham Knight watched as he crouched down, gently cupping Dick’s jaw and talking softly to him. After a minute he leaned in. Dick’s arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling Red Hood further down. The Arkham Knight coughed quietly and hightailed it out of there. Yes, he’d better check on how making of the cure was going.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

“Hey there, Pretty Bird,” Red Hood said softly.

Golden eyes snapped open, focused instantly on his face.

“Red Hood,” Dick acknowledged.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Red Hood confirmed. Just to be sure. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Dick replied, his whole body shuddering. “Cold.”

“I know, Sweetheart,” Red Hood cupped his jaw, gently rubbing a thumb against the cool cheek. “I wish you would stop doing that,” he murmured. “One of these days you won’t come back and where does that leave us? Me?” 

“Sorry,” Dick said nuzzling into Jason’s hand and closing his eyes. “You’re so warm.” 

“You keep saying that,” Red Hood observed. 

“Because you are,” Dick sighed. “I wish to stay with you forever.” 

“Yeah?” Red Hood asked. “You can, you know.” 

“I can?” blue, startled eyes blinked wide open. 

“Yeah, you moron,” Jason replied, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Oh,” Dick breathed in realization and wrapped his arms around Jason to pull him down closer in a more intense kiss. 

A few seconds later Red Hood pulled away, making Dick whine at the loss. Jason chuckled, gently patting him on the cheek. 

“Come on. Let’s see, if they came up with the cure. Did you know they have the Joker Infection here too? And Batman is infected.”

Dick hummed noncommittally, sitting up. He reached for Red Hood and wrestled the jacket off of him, slipping his arms into the sleeves and zipping it all the way up. Then he plastered himself to Red Hood’s side. 

“Warm,” he whined, when Red Hood tried to protest. 

Sighing, Hood relented and put his arm around Dick’s shoulders to pull him closer. Dick sighed happily. 

They entered the main area together. Dick instantly became alerted, scrutinizing all of the present people and evaluating the levels of danger they presented. Not even Red Hood’s calming back rubbing put a dent in his tense posture. Dick dismissed shocked Robin, Nightwing and the curious Arkham Knight easily enough. It all almost went to hell when he saw Scarecrow in the cell, though. Dick snarled and almost slipped away from Red Hood to finish what he started. Red Hood barely managed too keep him by his side. The irony of him defending the fucker, whom he would happily kill any time was not lost on him. 

“Whoa,” Red Hood called, pulling Dick back. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Him!” Dick growled, vicious glare aimed at Crane’s unconscious form.

“Yeah, no,” Red Hood stated firmly and forcefully turned Dick to look at him. “You want to burn some of that energy, go get Batman.” 

Dick light up hopefully.

“Not to kill him,” Red Hood quickly corrected and Dick’s face fell. “I don’t care about his condition as long as he lives, though.” 

“Hey!” Nightwing and Robin protested.

Red Hood waved at them to shut up. 

Dick nodded so Red Hood slowly let him go. When Dick didn’t immediately move to attack anybody, he breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the three Robins of this world. He raised an eyebrow at their obvious staring. 

“Do you have a cure already?” Red Hood asked, strolling casually to the Batcomputer where the brothers were gathered. 

“I’m close,” Robin replied excitedly. “The components in Dick’s blood are amazing. I never saw anything like that. The possibilities-” 

“Stop. Right. Now,” Red Hood growled. “Make the cure and destroy everything on the blood and the samples. The ones on Scarecrow too.”

“But why?” Tim whined. “It’s all so fascinating.”

“Yeah, and it can get you all killed, if certain people will find out you have this,” Red Hood said. “And no, there isn’t a place they wouldn’t get into. Even your stupidly impossible to hack Batcomputer. Oh, and take as small amount of that shit as you can to make it work. It’s a bitch to get out of the system. Seriously, don’t ignore what I just said. We’ve been there before. If you won’t do what I asked, you might as well let Bruce turn into Joker. Less of a mess to clean up.” 

“If it’s so dangerous, why are you offering it to us?” Nightwing demanded. 

“Hey, I told you I could help with the cure and I did,” Red Hood shrugged. 

“Your Nightwing’s gone,” the Arkham Knight interrupted. 

They looked around. Dick was indeed missing. 

Red Hood noticed his helmet had disappeared. Oh well, at least Dick will have some kind of mask to protect his identity. And will be warm enough in his jacket. And- 

“Aw, jeez,” he sighed, “did he went out without shoes?”

“Seems like it,” the Arkham Knight said in amusement. 

“Fucking idiot,” Red Hood muttered. “Hey, Nightwing, you don’t have by chance any spare suits hanging around here, do you?”

“No,” Nightwing shook his head. “But I can tell Alfred to send the one I was working on lately.” 

“If you could,” Red Hood requested. “We have at least twenty minutes to kill. So let’s get going.”

“But,” Robin said hesitantly. “Your Dick won’t kill Batman, will he?”

Red Hood snorted.

“He wouldn’t even if he wanted to,” he answered, heading to Scarecrow’s cell. “And by the time he will find him, he won’t want to. He will just play a little and then drag the Bat here. Mostly unharmed.” 

“Yeah, you know,” the Arkham Knight stated, gathering his own stuff. “I should get going, since Batman will be here any moment and all that.” 

“But, Little Wing,” Nightwing protested. 

“No, I’m-” the Knight hesitated. “I’m not ready to face him yet.” 

“Okay,” Nightwing nodded, pulling him into a crushing hug. “When do I get to see you again?” 

“I’ll be around,” the Arkham Knight promised and walked out.

Nightwing stared after him mournfully. 

“Hey, Dickie-Bird,” Red Hood called. “Stop being a lazy butt and come help me. Replacement, the cure better be ready when Bats gets here.” 

“Who put you in charge?” Robin and Nightwing wondered out loud, but went to do as asked. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

Nightwing and Red Hood debated the ways of disrobing Scarecrow, neither in a hurry to actually getting to that task. Finally Red Hood settled on cutting out the parts of his rags with Dick’s blood on them and they left it at that. Then Nightwing requested from Alfred his newly made suit and went to the roof to wait for Batwing to deliver it. 

Red Hood idled around, fiddling with his guns, checking on the prisoners, looking over Robin’s shoulder as he worked. This waiting game was killing him. He would rather be out in the city beating all of those roaming thugs. 

“Kid,” suddenly Constantine in his ghostly form was behind him. “I hope you found Nightwing, because he’s ignoring me.” 

Red Hood didn’t jump. It was a near thing, though. Robin wasn’t that fortunate, however.

“Holy shit!” Tim exclaimed. “Who are you?”

“John Constantine, nice to meet you,” the magician waved. 

“Likewise,” Robin squeaked, freaked out. 

“I send him on the hunt,” Red Hood explained. “You know how he gets.”

“I see,” John’s expression pinched. “Well, anyway, we’re ready to bring you back. You just need to do a few things on your side.”

“Like what?” Red Hood asked.

“First, you need to get to the area where you appeared. Since I have better connection with you than with Nightwing, I think it would be better if it was the place you landed in.”

“Got it,” Red Hood nodded.

“Second, everything alive that came with you needs to go with you.” 

“Wait, what? Alive?” Red Hood blanched. “Like bacteria and shit? You know it’s impossible!” 

“I meant something bigger,” Constantine looked to the side. “What was it? Oh, right. A cat and a rat. Did any of you see either of them?”

“Now that you mention it,” Hood nodded. “I saw a rat and cat chasing it.”

“Great,” John clasped his hands. “Go get them and we’ll all set.”

“Wait!” Red Hood called at the fading image. “How the hell are we supposed to find this cat and this rat?!” 

“Oh, I’m sure you will think of something,” Constantine’s smirk was the last thing, that vanished. 

“He’s fucking crazy!” Jason gripped his hair in desperation. “It’s fucking crazy!” 

“What’s crazy?” Nightwing asked, walking in with a bundle in his arms. 

“John Constantine said they have to find a rat and a cat to get home,” Robin shrugged and focused back on the finishing formulas for the cure.

“Ouch,” Nightwing winced. “Did you ever met our Constantine?”

They chattered, completely unconcerned, that Red Hood was having a meltdown.

They were only interrupted by Batman crashing through the door to the elevator and rolling on the floor with the momentum. He ended with a crouched pose, ready for an attack, but his adversary lost interest in him. Instead the red-helmeted man ran to the, was that Jason?!, tall man and threw himself into his arms. 

“Oh, good, you’re here,” Robin deadpanned. “I just finished,” and jabbed the needle into Bruce’s neck. 

Batman slapped his hand to his neck, staring at Tim. 

“What did you do?” he demanded.

“Just a cure,” Robin shrugged, took a bundle of clothing from Nightwing and went to stand by his attacker and, it was really him, Jason. 

“You!” Nightwing growled at Batman, who was still just staring, unmoved. “I can’t believe you! Why didn’t you tell me you were infected?!” 

With great difficulty Batman dragged his eyes to look at Nightwing. 

“You had other things to worry about,” he gritted and immediately looked back at his youngest son. “Is that Jason?”

“No,” Nightwing snapped and Batman flinched, so he softened his voice, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He’s from another dimension. And his Nightwing is some kind of immortal assassin. We’re almost ready to send them back.” 

“His Nightwing?” Bruce strangled out. 

And sure enough Jason removed the red helmet from the man’s head, revealing another Dick Grayson. Jason ruffled his hair, which made Dick grin at him brightly. Robin handed Dick the items he had. Dick looked down at them, stroking gently the black material and then smiled at Robin, giving him a hug. Jason said something, to which Robin nodded and walked back to Nightwing and Batman, while the two from another world walked away, deeper into the building. 

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked his sons. 

“Just a magic going awry,” Tim shrugged. “They already know what to do to get home.” 

“You should thank them for the cure,” Nightwing suggested. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Batman grunted, finally standing up. “I need to find Scarecrow before-” 

“He’s here,” Robin interrupted, pointing at the cell with Crane.

“The Arkham Knight needs-” Batman wasn’t giving up.

"We don’t need to worry about him anymore,” Nightwing interjected. 

“Hn,” Bruce fell silent. Apparently he had missed some things while he was focusing on his Mission of saving Gotham. Like the other Nightwing not being dead. Jason being back. His sons capturing Scarecrow. The cure. And what was the deal with the Arkham Knight? “There are still other villains to catch,” he announced stiffly. 

“Yeah?” Robin snorted. “Like who? You already caught them all.” 

“Hn,” Batman was silenced once again, because it was true. With Scarecrow and Arkham Knight out of the way, there was just a matter of cleaning out the militia, and that could be handled by GCPD. In other words, Batman was done for the night. But no, it couldn’t be true. The crime was always happening somewhere. “I’ll take Harley and Crane to jail,” Bruce finally settled on. 

“No,” Nightwing said sternly. “You will be a decent human being for once and will thank Dick and Jason for their help.” 

“They’re already gone,” Batman stated, walking to Harley’s cell.

“What?!” Nightwing complained. Robin nodded, smirking. “They didn’t even say goodbye!” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

“It wasn’t very nice,” Dick said quietly as he and Red Hood made their way through the city. He was wearing Nightwing’s costume. It was all black, with a blue bird on the chest, with it’s wings spread around Dick’s shoulders and meeting at his back. There were a few splashes of blue on his gloves and boots, too. Not to mention the inside of his palms were all blue. But no stripes on his arms and definitely no fingerstripes. And no mask. It must have fallen somewhere in their haste to leave as quickly a possible. Well, it didn’t matter much now anyway. And like hell Jason was sticking around to look for it. 

“You did get to say goodbye to the Replacement, Pretty Bird,” Red Hood replied. “It would be weird talking to yourself though. And the Bat wouldn’t appreciate it. So it’s all win-win.” 

“I suppose,” Dick sighed. 

“We’re here,” Red Hood stated, landing on a rooftop, where a lone figure was already waiting for them. He took his helmet off to take a breath of mostly fresh air, hooking his fingers around the edge to hold it. “And look who else is here as well.” 

“Jason!” Dick cried happily and immediately pouted. “You were gone so fast, we didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.” 

“You have now,” the Arkham Knight chuckled, his mask held under his left arm. 

“It won’t be long until Batman gets on our trail,” Red Hood warned. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the Arkham Knight shrugged. “I let the militia go. Some already joined the police to help clean the city. Some stayed with Deathstroke, so the Bat will probably focus on that for now.”

“What will you do now?” Red Hood asked. 

“The Arkham Knight is finished,” the Arkham Knight grinned. “I’ll start anew. Get to know the Replacement, work with ‘Wing, annoy Batman. Keep him guessing for a while.” 

Red Hood laughed.

“Good plan,” he approved. “Have fun.”

“I will.” 

Red Hood and former Arkham Knight nodded at each other. They were practically the same person, so they didn’t need words to know what the other wanted to say. 

Dick though, Dick already had tears in his eyes. 

“Nightwing,” the Knight managed before he was crushed in a forceful hug. “Yeah, there, there,” he sighed, patting Dick’s head gently with his free hand. 

“I’ll miss you, Little Wing,” Nightwing sniffed. “Take care of yourself, okay? And if you need help you can always come to me. Well your me.”

“Yeah, I know that now.” 

Dick let him go. And they stared at each other for a long moment. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Red Hood huffed and grabbed Nightwing by the wrist, turning away and tugging at him to follow.

“Oh, wait!” the Arkham Knight searched through his pockets and pulled something out from one of them. He held up the item before Dick’s face, who paused to see what this was about, stopping Red Hood as well. It was a blue domino with sharp edges on both sides, so close Dick practically had to go cross-eyed to look at it. 

“I found it near the entrance to the Panessa,” the former Arkham Knight smiled, placing it gently over Dick’s eyes. “There.” 

“Thank you,” Nightwing smiled brightly.

“If you two are done flirting,” Red Hood shook his head, exasperated. 

“I didn’t flirt!” Dick yelped, instantly crashing into his Jason to placate him. The Arkham Knight chuckled. 

“Sure you weren’t,” Red Hood sighed fondly. He turned ad threw a salute at the Arkham Knight. “Thanks for everything. Take care.”

“Bye, Jay,” Nightwing smiled. “Stay safe.” 

“You too,” the Arkham Knight nodded, placed his mask back on and vanished into the night.

“So,” Nightwing bounced on his heels. “You said something about a cat?” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic written as a part of Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017 for Kat-ton.  
> Inspired by this amazing work:  
> 

“Oh thank God,” Red Hood exclaimed as they found themselves in a warehouse with a strange machine, guilty looking guy, John Constantine just finishing casting a spell and three Bats looking on expectantly.

“I told you it was this rat,” Dick said smugly, holding a cat.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Jason waved him off and threw the rat away.

The cat immediately jumped out of Dick’s hands and took off after it.

“Thank you,” Red Hood said to John.

“Don’t sweat it, Kid,” the magician replied, lighting a cigarette. “Did you have fun?”

“Yup,” Nightwing bounced on his heels.

“Constantine! Hood! Did you brought another Nightwing instead of ours?” Damian demanded.

“Of course not,” Jason, John and Dick replied in unison.

“It’s just that Nightwing has different suit,” Red Robin explained.

“I had to borrow one, because… I… lost mine,” Dick said sheepishly.

Jason snorted and Dick elbowed him in the side.

“Um,” the guy piped up uncertainly. “Can I go now, please?”

“Good idea,” Red Hood nodded and tugged at Dick. “Let’s go.”

“You need to change and then _I’m_ blowing _this_ suit up.”

“But I kind of like it,” Dick whined.

“No,” Jason denied. “This has to go.”

“You just like me for the fingerstripes,” Nightwing pouted.

“And you like me for my jacket,” Jason fired back.

Not that seeing Dick in his Red Hood get up wasn’t hot. Hmm, maybe he could persuade Dick to go out as him sometime.

“I still have your suit from New York,” Red Hood mused, trailing off suggestively.

Dick spend a few seconds in a futile attempt to get the image out of his head to not to embarrass himself in front of the entire family.

“Yep,” he said, tugging Red Hood behind for a change. “We’re going now. Bye!”

“These two, huh?” Constantine grinned at a very disgruntled Batman.

“Fucking finally,” Red Robin rolled his eyes.

“Wait! What?!” Robin cried. “Hood, don’t you dare to defile Nightwing!”

* * *

 

Meanwhile in another universe two figures met on a rooftop.

“New look?” Nightwing smirked at the man wearing red helmet and brown leather jacket.

“Shut up,” Jason grumbled. “I already had it ready before they showed up.”

“Mhmm,” Nightwing hummed looking at the city. “I have to make another new suit, since I gave the last one away.”

“Yeah?” Jason said with interest.

“Yes,” Dick smiled at him. “Any suggestions?”

“Well,” Red Hood pretended to think it over. “How do you feel about fingerstripes?”


End file.
